cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Friday Promo 2nd Half
|image1=(Display) Black Friday Promo 2nd Half.jpg |caption1=Black Friday Promo 2nd Half |start=11/30/2017 |end=12/6/2017 |gachas= * Cloche de la benediction * Deep Forest Betrayal Remix * melt with you * Dreaming Gracefully |previous_promotion=Black Friday Promo 1st Half |next_promotion=Answer Questionnaire Promo }} ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. As a way to express our gratitude this Black Friday...❤ The 2nd half of limited-time-only Black Friday Promo with Big Discount is Starting! Promotion Period 11/30/2017 15:00~12/6/2017 15:00 JST ---- ----VIP Gacha---- ★★VIP Gachas're BACK★★ Those Popular VIP Gachas're Back for this PROMO! LIMITED TIME ONLY. Get these Super Limited VIP Items! ※NOTE: Please do not correct the "Gachas're" duration: 11/30 15:00 ~12/6 15:00 JST ■Elegant Tea Time ■Unicorn in the Sky ■Most Happiest Bride in the World ★★Limited-Black Friday-Only Pack Coming Out★★ Along with this promo above, Limited-Black Friday-Only Pack including VIP Gacha Ticket is now OUT! This is a Special Pack comes with 3 Outfit Items and Gacha ticket♡ But this Pack and GET VIP Gacha Item♪ Sales Period: 11/30 15:00 ~ 12/6 15:00 JST ※This Limited-Black Friday-Only Pack is purchasable with only 「Paid Coins」. ※Any Coins you have gotten for free(ex. Bonus Coin) are not available to buy this Pack. ※You can check the amount of your Coins you have purchases or gotten for free through Menu> Buy Coins> My Coins ----Remix Gachas---- ★★Promo-Only Popular Gachas're back as Remix★★ Some of popular Gachas are now back as remix Gacha only for 4 days during this Black Friday Promo. Only coins can be used! ■1st: 11/24 15:00 ~11/28 15:00JST Verdriet Witches ■2nd: 11/28 15:00 ~12/2 15:00JST Orizuru Hana Tsubaki ■3rd: 12/2 15:00 ~12/6 15:00 JST melt with you ○Big Discount on 1play♡○ In these eligible Gachas, 1play = 10Coins! Means, you will get 50% OFF every time play 1 play, since usually it costs 20 Coins! It comes with 「FREE the 1st play」&「75% OFF the 2nd play」as well♡ ○Super Great Deal on 10play○ Every time spend 10Play Ticket in these eligible Gachas you will get 38-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x10! Play 10play and get even better deal! ○Rare Item Appearance Rate x4♡○ The rate of Rare item appearance of all these eligible gachas is now 4 times more than usual! Get lots of Rare Items ♪ ※Only Coins can be used in these eligible Gachas. ※NOTE that the rate of Rare item appearance in 「FREE the 1st play」 is not 4 but 2 times more than usual. ※ATTENTION. These 3 Promos written here are valid only the 3 eligible Gachas only. In other words, any other Gachas that will be released during the same Promo period are not eligible for these 3 Promos. ----Premium Gacha---- In addition, you will get these great deals as well playing regular Premium Gachas during this Promo♡ ○Trading Item(Key Item) Appearance Rate x2♡○ If you use Coins to play Premium Gacha, the rate of Trading Item(Key Item) will become 2 times more than usual! Get Items more efficiently ♪ ○50OFF COIN PLAY for the 1st 10play♡○ Now you can play the 1st 10play at half price in each eligible Gacha! Also, the 2nd play is 25% OFF♪ Don't miss this great COIN PLAY chance♪ ※All the Premium Gachas will be released during 「The 2nd half of Black Friday Promo」are eligible for this Promo. NOTE that the Gachas released before 11/24 15:00 JST are NOT eligible. ※「Trading Item(Key Item) Appearance Rate x2♡」is ending at 12/6 15:00 JST along with the end of「The 2nd half of Black Friday Promo」. In other words, even if you use Coins to play Gacha after 12/6 15:00 JST, the trading Item(key item) appearance rate would not go higher. --Coin Purchase Promo-- Buy Coins during Black Friday Promo and Get Bonus Coins♡ Details↓ *500Coins+55Coins *900Coins+155Coins You will get Gacha Tickets if you buy more than 88 Coins, same as usual! ※NOTE:These Bonus Coins are given only when you buy Coins FOR THE 1ST TIME during this Promo. Even if you buy Coins more than twice during the Promo, you get Bonus Cons for the 1st purchase only. These Super Great Offers are available only now♡ Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ ※Note: Sometime... CocoPPa Play doesn't capital the two "P" in "CocoPPa" Category:Events Category:Promotions